


BAMFJohn Cover

by 0foxgiven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0foxgiven/pseuds/0foxgiven
Summary: Cover BAMFJohn





	BAMFJohn Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rejectbaboon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectbaboon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [BAMF John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896744) by [rejectbaboon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectbaboon/pseuds/rejectbaboon). 



rejectbaboon's fic inspired, ok enflamed, my imagination, Chapter 2 in particular. It sent me on a quest to capture my BAMFJohn.


End file.
